The present invention concerns a circuit for controlling the time interval between rotational movements of a plurality of subordinate pictures in a picture-in-picture-type television (hereinafter referred to as PIP TV) or video tape recording/playing system.
Generally, a PIP TV/VTR allows another channel to be simultaneously displayed as a small subordinate picture in a particularly assigned region of the main picture presently being displayed, while the previous subordinate picture may be displayed as a still picture in another particularly assigned small region of the main picture. In this case, parts of the main picture are lost because of the subordinate pictures of another channel being displayed simultaneously with the main picture.
If the parts of the main picture presently being lost due to the small subordinate pictures are to be saved, the subordinate pictures must be moved into other regions of the main picture. Conventionally, since two or more subordinate pictures, i.e., a still subordinate picture and a motion subordinate picture, are moved simultaneously into other regions of the main picture, the viewer's sight is agitated.